Angels Fear to Tread
by xadie
Summary: 'Rush', but Chlex. Smutty. Simple as that really! First Smallville fic, please R&R. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Rush - spun the only way it should be, the Chlex way.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex, er, Chloe and almost everyone else to some extent!  
  
Rating: R for language and smut. This one is getting dirty, people!  
  
Summary: We all know that this is what should really happen in 'Rush'. I mean, really, is the woman blind? Perhaps they mixed hers and Lionel's test results up? Anyway, rant over. This takes a wee while to get going with the good Chlex, so be patient! Smut coming soon. The chapters are pretty short, so I'll be updating fairly quickly. This isn't beta-ed, so there's no-one to blame except me. Please R&R, this is my first Chlex, and only my second ever fanfic. I need direction and encouragement. Please nurture me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chloe Sullivan sighed in disbelief as she approached the counter at her favourite coffee house. She'd been hoping for tea and sympathy from the girl who was rapidly becoming her best friend; after all, it never got any easier seeing boys you'd just kissed die horribly. Even though she lived in Wierdsville, USA, she never quite got used to the fact that the only boys that liked her turned out to be freaks of the week.  
  
Despite her recent trauma, Chloe was surprised to see her usually over- sensitive roommate looking perkier than the best coffee in the Talon.  
  
"Hey Chloe!" her brunette friend practically sang.  
  
"Clearly oblivious to the possible emotional scars already forming on my psyche!" thought Chloe, slightly bitterly.  
  
"Hey yourself! Did you hear about Travis...?" she asked with some hesitation. Perhaps Lana just didn't know about the rave; after all, she'd been working so hard at the Talon recently Chloe hardly ever saw her at home any more.  
  
A small ripple of disquiet passed over Lana's otherwise cheerful countenance, reminding Chloe once more how perfectly expressive in their flawlessness Lana's features were. Dammit, no matter how much she liked the girl, she'd never get over that slight jealousy. "Right, Chloe, "slight". Don't you think "enormous" would be more like it?" she inwardly shook herself and concentrated on her friend's voice.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. It was so sad! Totally out of character - he was always so quiet at school" Lana said, as she continued clearing tables.  
  
"I know, the police think he might have been on something." Chloe looked hopefully at her friend. "So I was thinking, that since I've just witnessed yet another untimely demise of a peer, maybe we could head up to Metropolis this afternoon on a cheer-me-up shopping mission. My dad's even agreed to get us out of school early for the occasion!" she smiled, knowing that it was just about too good an opportunity to miss. Her Dad rarely allowed her to skip school, he was usually pretty strict in that way, but he'd been so upset when she told him about Travis that he'd relented this once and actually suggested she take a break. He hadn't even mentioned the fact that she shouldn't have been at the rave in the first place, especially on a school night.  
  
That Helen of Troy smile lit up Lana's features once more, much as she was trying to fight it.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe, but I already have plans... with Clark." She was evidently delighted, despite her concern for Chloe's feelings.  
  
Chloe felt her heart drop into her stomach as she saw her best friend's joy. Sick with jealousy she hit out with: "Oh, I thought you two had stopped playing the mating game."  
  
Lana looked troubled, although she still couldn't entirely cover her happiness. "Oh, Chloe, he just marched in here and asked me. If you really don't want me to...?"  
  
"No, its fine. I'd do the same thing in your place. Really, go for it" Chloe gave her a small smile and headed for the door as quickly as she could. She could feel hot tears pricking her eyes and she didn't want Lana to see them. On the way out she brushed past Lex Luthor, catching a scent of heated sandalwood and lemon cologne on the way past. Even in her haste to get outside she couldn't help but notice that he smelt damn fine, "so much better than the yokels round here" she thought angrily, wiping away the wetness on her cheek.  
  
"Miss Sullivan..?" she heard Lex call after her, but she wasn't really in the mood to explain herself to someone she barely knew, and hurried on. Once she got safely round the corner out of sight she allowed herself a moments indulgence and cried salt tears of self-pity. It wasn't so much that she still loved Clark, because she had truly started to get over her infatuation. It was more that she wasn't ready to see him with Lana, didn't want to face up to the green-eyed monster inside herself. Seeing Clark in the arms of the girl she most envied in the whole town, who also happened to be her best friend and roommate, was something she really wasn't ready for yet. She groaned inwardly at the realisation that there would be no escape from lovesick Lana and her best boy because she and Chloe lived together.  
  
It took her a couple of minutes to realise that she was already running late for school. Wiping her face and hoping she didn't look entirely like a puffy eyed tomato, Chloe shook herself and managed to get a grip. After all, it wasn't the biggest disaster in the world and on top of that, this was Smallville. Something would most likely screw things up. Heading back to her car, she was even able to muster up an evil little smile at that thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Rush - spun the only way it should be, the Chlex way.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex, er, Chloe and almost everyone else to some extent!  
  
Rating: R for language and smut. This one is getting dirty, people!  
  
Summary: We all know that this is what should really happen in 'Rush'. I mean, really, is the woman blind? Perhaps they mixed hers and Lionel's test results up? Anyway, rant over. This takes a wee while to get going with the good Chlex, so be patient! Smut coming soon. The chapters are pretty short, so I'll be updating fairly quickly. This isn't beta-ed, so there's no-one to blame except me. Please R&R, this is my first Chlex, and only my second ever fanfic. I need direction and encouragement. Please nurture me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Torch wouldn't edit itself, and Chloe had found that throwing herself into work was often the best way to forget about her problems. So that lunchtime she found herself as usual, up to her elbows in records and files. After all, she had plenty to do, what with research into Travis' death, as well as the deaths of two other students immediately following the rave. Unfortunately, though, Chloe's problems usually turned up and bit her on the ass, or in this case sidled into the office, looking nonetheless like a teen wet dream.  
  
"Clark." Chloe didn't do much to hide her anger and discomfort at his sudden appearance, although he seemed fairly oblivious. "Isn't that always the way!" she though venomously, engaging herself in an I'm-much-to-busy-to- talk whirl of activity. Uncomprehendingly as ever, he started into the topic of the rave, and despite herself Chloe found herself caught up in the discussion. Her concern for Pete did away with her final reserves of anger, and before she knew it she'd agreed to go to the caves with Clark.  
  
"I'm an idiot." she thought to herself as she ducked into the cool darkness. "I don't even feel the same way about him as I used to." She looked up at her erstwhile object of desire a little wistfully. "Here I am getting all worked up about him and Lana being happy when there are so much more important things happening all around me." She started snapping pictures of the paintings, trying to find some evidence of what had caused the teenagers to go off the rails. Noticing a promising crevice, and ever the intrepid reporter, she stuck her hand in and came away with fingers covered in sticky goo for her trouble. She was just peering in, trying to get a good look at whatever was inside, when she was shocked by a shout behind her. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with an extremely angry and unpleasant little man that she'd never seen before. Behind him was Lex Luthor, his expression unreadable.  
  
Just as the stranger was launching into a rant about the paintings, Chloe felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, like a bee sting. Suddenly everything went blurry round the edges, and she felt woozy like she'd had one too many glasses of wine. Clutching her neck and looking at the man shouting at her, she suddenly found that she really didn't give much of a fuck about him or his shitty cave paintings. Luckily for him, he had turned his attention to Lex, and was ranting at him instead. Chloe slipped off her coat to reveal her slinky red top and climbed further up her ledge to get away from all the noise. The higher she climbed, the better she felt, so she got as high as she could.  
  
"I have had a shitty day until now," she thought, revelling in her own good mood. Looking down, she realised everyone was shouting at her to get down. "Yeah, they all want me to be down like them. Well I'm getting out of here before this little shindig gets any more tedious." Smiling, she climbed down and grabbed Clark, who she realised, in a sudden flash of inspiration, was an extremely hot boy.  
  
Just as she was about to follow that lovely toned butt in tight blue jeans out of the cave, the obnoxious bad breath dwarf had the temerity to try to take her camera. Not that she gave a good damn about the dull pictures of the dull cave, but she definitely thought a camera might come in useful for some of the nasty little schemes already forming in her head. Particularly if Clark helped her out with a definite itch she could feel needed scratched and soon.  
  
"You can kiss my ass." she said, all sweetness and light, to the stranger. As she said it, though, she found her eyes locked onto Lex's. She couldn't read the expression there, couldn't tell if he approved or disapproved, and quite frankly she didn't care. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself brushing against him more than was strictly necessary, keeping her eyes locked to his, and enjoying the softness of his coat against her bare cleavage. At the last moment she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his cologne, hot from his skin and reminding her of exotic countries and rain in the spring. Opening her eyes she found him still staring after her.  
  
"I wonder what you taste like?" She whispered to him as Clark pulled her behind him, lips curled in a smirk at the shock on Lex's face as she turned to follow her friend out into the sunlight.  
  
"Let's go find Pete, Clark!" she announced, thinking that at least Pete would be up for a good time. Much as she wanted to do some serious journalistic investigation into the finer points of Clark's physique, she could tell that he wasn't in the mood, for some unknown reason. And she couldn't for the life of her remember why. "Poor boy," she thought, grabbing his arm. "He never seems to relax. I'll have to find some way to help him unwind." Licking her lips at the prospect, she followed him to his truck.  
  
"OK, Chloe, we can try his house first, maybe someone will have some idea where he is. Then we'd better head back to school." Clark smiled down at his golden haired friend, glad that she was helping him. "Good old Chloe," he thought, "its great that things are finally getting back to normal between us." 


	3. Chapter 3

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Rush - spun the only way it should be, the Chlex way.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex, er, Chloe and almost everyone else to some extent!  
  
Rating: R for language and smut. This one is getting dirty, people!  
  
Summary: We all know that this is what should really happen in 'Rush'. I mean, really, is the woman blind? Perhaps they mixed hers and Lionel's test results up? Anyway, rant over. This takes a wee while to get going with the good Chlex, so be patient! Smut coming soon. The chapters are pretty short, so I'll be updating fairly quickly. This isn't beta-ed, so there's no-one to blame except me. Please R&R, this is my first Chlex, and only my second ever fanfic. I need direction and encouragement. Please nurture me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chloe felt like she was walking on air as she prowled the halls of Smallville High. "Why does this place normally intimidate me so much? Its so ridiculously cow town!" She smiled and blew a kiss at a group of cheerleaders gathered round the lockers. The look on their faces was priceless, and she snapped a picture and laughed out loud.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to be wasting my time on at this particular moment?" she thought, dropping the camera on her office desk. "God, yeah! Its English next. On a beautiful day like today, though, I think I'd rather be dead than deciphering Shakespeare in some stuffy classroom." Throwing open the window of the Torch office, she saw an officially cute guy passing by outside, and suddenly thought of a far more entertaining use of her time.  
  
"Hey baby," she called out to him, bracing her arms above her head on the window frame, and adopting her most seductive Lex-like smirk, "you think you could pop in here... for a minute?" The hottie nodded vigorously and jogged round the corner into school, fair hair gleaming in the sunlight. Chloe grinned to herself as she dropped into her desk chair and pulled her cherry lip-gloss out of her bag. "How very appropriate," she thought as she coated her lips with the sweet salve, "but not for long..."  
  
Just as she was getting thoroughly overheated by the long steamy make out session against the layout desk "Snicker, very appropriate!" she and her brand new beau were rudely interrupted by her own personal fantasy boy barging into the office.  
  
"Chloe!" The shock on Clark's face was obvious, and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever get down off his high horse to roll in the hay with her. Only if she lost about two inches in height, and developed shit-brown hair and cow eyes overnight, she thought nastily.  
  
"Clark, this is Dave. We met in the hall."  
  
"Its Steve, actually." The poor schmuck still looked hopeful, bless him.  
  
"Whatever, you can go." He was getting boring, anyway. Besides, Clark definitely had the edge as far as foxiness was concerned.  
  
"Can I get your number?" he said, following her to her desk. She almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Dave, its no good. The thrill has gone." *Almost* felt sorry for him. God, it was pathetic how easy it was to lead men around by their dicks. Why had she never realised this before? She waved him away and turned her attention to the next boy seeking her attention, i.e. Clark.  
  
As Clark filled her in on the latest details of Pete's mysterious malady, Chloe just couldn't be bothered paying attention. Instead, she pulled a big strawberry lollipop out of her desk and started sucking it just the way she would have liked to suck on Clark. "Just how much of a man of steel are you, Mr Kent?" she thought lasciviously, swirling the candy around her tongue and licking the end with relish.  
  
"Um, Chloe?" Clark looked decidedly uncomfortable, and Chloe realised with some amusement that she hadn't heard a word he'd said, she'd been far too busy watching his mouth and imagining all the filthy uses she could put it to. Still, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out what he would have been asking her. Such a shame, really.  
  
"So, you want me to do a little research, dig about, get some information?" Her tone was laden with venom, but still poor Clark blundered on regardless.  
  
"Yeah, that's the general idea Chloe. Pete's in danger and things could get a lot worse." Like a lamb to the slaughter.  
  
"Hmmm. Just when were you going to tell me about your date with Lana?" She kept her voice low, using the lollipop as a prop to keep from looking at him.  
  
"What?" Oh yes, he was uncomfortable now, eyes fixed on the big red candy sliding in and out of her lips and totally disconcerted by the sudden change of tack.  
  
Eyes like green shards of glass flicked up to bore into his, like a mugger pinning their victim against a wall.  
  
"So now you want me to be your own personal search engine, "Good little Chloe, she knows how to find things out". God, I am so fucking tired of your shit, Clark." Voice still dangerously low, she leant forward to emphasise her point, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. "Maybe Pete's got the right idea, at least he's having some fun. What normal teenager would choose your frigid existence waiting for the thawing of the ice princess, when they could be having the time of their life with a very willing partner?" Point made, she modulated her tone to one of bored disdain. "Come back and see me when you've learnt how to use a computer."  
  
Sitting back in her chair and resuming the loving of her lollipop, she watched as a shocked and bemused Clark backed out of the room. "That was entirely amusing," she thought with a giggle. "Poor lamb, maybe lil' Lana will lick it better." Somehow she doubted it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Rush - spun the only way it should be, the Chlex way.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex, er, Chloe and almost everyone else to some extent!  
  
Rating: R for language and smut. This one is getting dirty, people!  
  
Summary: The smut has finally arrived! Exercise caution. If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read it. We all know that this is what should really happen in 'Rush'. I mean, really, is the woman blind? Perhaps they mixed hers and Lionel's test results up? Anyway, rant over. This takes a wee while to get going with the good Chlex, so be patient! The chapters are pretty short, so I'll be updating fairly quickly. This isn't beta-ed, so there's no-one to blame except me. Please R&R, this is my first Chlex, and only my second ever fanfic. I need direction and encouragement. Please nurture me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After such a fabulous triumph over the tedious, Chloe decided to reward herself with a pampering session. "There's never been a better time to give the old 'emergency' credit card a good hammering," she thought blissfully as she drove away from school, "I don't know why I never did this before." She chortled to herself, thinking of all the poor schmos stuck behind desks on a perfect day like today. After all, her Dad was expecting her to go shopping and stay at Lois' tonight in Metropolis with ditchwater Lana, so she might as well take advantage of the opportunity to do something entirely more fun.  
  
Pumping up the volume on her radio, she headed for the few expensive boutiques that Smallville could offer; "although most of the women round here seem to get their fashions from the flannel section of the farmer's market!"  
  
She thought about Martha Kent with some derision. "You can take the girl out of the big city... and apparently you can take the big city out of the girl. Well, not this girl, not anymore!" She allowed her mind to drift to Jonathan Kent. "Whew, there sure are good reasons why blue jeans built America. Oldie but goldie, beyond a doubt! I wonder whether him and Martha still fuck?" Finding it hilarious that she was getting turned on by her surrogate parents, she screeched to a halt in front of the priciest store on main street and hopped out.  
  
"Let battle commence," she muttered, "the winner is the one with the most stuff when they die. That's the American dream." Pushing through the fancy gold etched glass doors and ignoring the stares of the rather disdainful looking woman behind the counter, she began riffling through the rails.  
  
"Can I help you at all.. miss?" The snooty woman sniffed, looking like a bulldog chewing a thistle.  
  
"Yes... Julia, you can," said Chloe, reading the woman's nametag. "I'd suggest that you begin by picking up your attitude some," she began sweetly, "that is, if you are planning on getting the hefty commission heading your way if I enjoy this little..." she gestured vaguely around the room with a pair of red lacy panties, "experience." Seeing the woman bristle even more, she added, "And also if you don't want the Smallville Ledger to print the little article I happen to have in my possession. The one regarding the late night arrivals of factory seconds which mysteriously turn into designer label must-haves by the following day? Of course, you value your job... Julia?"  
  
Later that same afternoon, enjoying the almost indecently excellent full body massage she was receiving at the only beauty parlour in town, she reflected happily on her handiwork. Stacked in the corner were the expensively bagged, pink-tissue wrapped spoils of her visit to the pretentiously named Chez Michel. It was amazing how reasonable designer goods became once the woman had given her an unsurprisingly hefty discount and told her to pop in again whenever she liked. She'd even thrown in a bottle of ridiculously over-priced French perfume free of charge, and Chloe intended to make full use of its musky, mysterious fragrance later that evening. Just as soon as she was oiled, exfoliated, buffed and waxed to perfection.  
  
Two hours later, and she was smooth and silky from head to toe. "Lana, eat your heart out!" she said to her naked reflection, running her hands down her woefully overlooked curves. "What exactly is wrong with this town?" she asked herself, but the only answer she got was a naughty smile as her hand paused at her hardening nipple. The masseuse had left her to get dressed, but she could come back in at any moment. Chloe considered the situation, toying with the stiffened flesh. The thought of getting caught was such a turn on.  
  
She could feel herself getting wet as she backed up and sat on the end of the bed, staring at herself in the full-length mirror. Spreading her legs she watched her own fingers tracing their way down her skin to tangle in the strip of golden hair between them. Still rubbing and squeezing the tip of her full breast with one hand, she began to trace the delicate inner lips. Fascinated and gasping at how erotic she looked doing something that she had always done furtively with the lights out, she began to tease her clit with trembling fingers, liking the way her own eyes narrowed with pleasure.  
  
"Mmmm!" she moaned, deep in her throat, sliding her other hand down and slipping a finger inside herself. Slowly at first, she began to move her hips in circles against her hands, groaning louder as her orgasm began to build inside her.  
  
"Miss Sullivan? Are you ok?" Chloe's eyes flew open as a nervous female voice accompanied a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you."  
  
"What?" the voice sounded genuinely confused.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Turning back to the mirror, she couldn't help but find the situation funny. Laughing to herself, she filed it as something to attend to later, and started to pull new clothes out of her bags. Before she dressed, she dabbed some of her own juices, mixed with her new perfume, behind her knees, between her breasts, at the pulse points in her neck and finally in the palms of her hands. Humming happily, she took her time dressing, luxuriating in the fit and feel of each item of clothing, watching herself in the mirror. Finally, she kissed her reflection, leaving a smear of deep red lipstick, and waved at herself as she breezed out of the salon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Rush - spun the only way it should be, the Chlex way.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex, er, Chloe and almost everyone else to some extent!  
  
Rating: R for language and smut. This one is getting dirty, people!  
  
Summary: The smut has finally arrived! Exercise caution. If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read it. We all know that this is what should really happen in 'Rush'. I mean, really, is the woman blind? Perhaps they mixed hers and Lionel's test results up? Anyway, rant over. This takes a wee while to get going with the good Chlex, so be patient! The chapters are pretty short, so I'll be updating fairly quickly. This isn't beta-ed, so there's no-one to blame except me. Please R&R, this is my first Chlex, and only my second ever fanfic. I need direction and encouragement. Please nurture me!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, indeed I am the owner of WB, but despite my massive power and influence I can't make the writers get Chloe and Lex together. Damn those artists! Damn them! Really, not mine, just for fun, please don't sue.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first. All reviews gratefully received at skeptik@lycos.co.uk  
  
A/N: sukie1220 - Seriously, I jumped up and did little dance when I got your review! It means so much to be encouraged, thank you so much. As requested, let the Chlex begin!  
  
asharnanae - thank-you so much for the encouragement! Sometimes I don't know if I'm getting anywhere and its so good to know that other people like my story. I am ridiculously over excited to be on your favorites lists! I hope you like this chap, the Chlex is here at last!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pulling the car up quietly, Chloe checked her hair and make-up in the wing mirror and stepped out. The ride over had been exhilarating; it was such a rush to drive in the high heels she was wearing. The possibility of death round every corner was exciting, and she'd driven fast all the way. Except, of course, for the last mile or so. After all, she wanted to arrive unexpectedly and lay her trap before a certain someone knew she was here. Ringing the bell, Chloe stepped back as the heavy wooden front door as it swung open.  
  
"Hi, could I please see Mr Luthor? Junior, that is."  
  
Lex was not feeling great. His father had just handed him a load of extra paperwork, reinforcing the fact that Lex was now just another employee at LuthorCorp. On top of that there had been all the fuss at the caves over the last couple of days; the anthropologist he had employed had turned out to be a fussy prima donna, and he had fallen out with Clark again. Earlier, when he'd arrived to apologise to the boy, Clark had been thoroughly hostile, and even accused Lex of being a traitor. Things were not good with the only person he actually felt he could call a friend.  
  
Stalking around his office, he collected all the necessary files for the long night's work ahead of him. And then there was Chloe Sullivan, of course. Much as he didn't want to admit it, Clark's friend's words had been distinctly arousing. The look in her eyes was something he'd never seen in her before, and it was true that the mixture of innocence and... what was the right word... wantonness was very erotic. His jaded palette for woman rarely saw anything new, anything as unsullied and yet lustful as she had been in that cave. Sighing, he marshalled his thoughts to his work.  
  
A genteelly cleared throat asked for his attention, and in well modulated English tones his butler said,  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you have a visitor."  
  
"Wilson, I gave explicit instructions that I was not to be disturbed."  
  
"Yes sir, I know, and under normal circumstances... but sir, the young lady was very insistent. She said that it was on a personal matter."  
  
"Very well, Wilson, who is it." Lex sighed in resignation, picturing some hapless ex of his, seeking money or affection.  
  
"Its a Miss Chloe Sullivan, sir. I asked her to wait in the drawing room."  
  
Lex's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his butler withdrew from the office. His swift business mind began to run over possible scenarios, discarding the least likely possibilities. He never went into a meeting without first being prepared for all eventualities. The most likely situation was that she was hopelessly embarrassed about what she had said to him earlier on, possibly still on some drug from the rave, and hadn't meant to say what she did. He'd done the same himself a few times, when he was younger and wilder. She would apologise and he could get on with his work. "And yet..." Lex's lips curled in a half-smile. Collecting himself, he sauntered out of the office.  
  
Upon arriving in the drawing room, he was surprised to find no Chloe. Her soft black leather blazer was thrown over the arm of a chaise longe that matched it in material and color. Her bag was dumped on the white sheepskin rug in front of the comfortable log fire. But unless she had taken to hiding under furniture, she was not present. Not putting anything past her, he almost started to gingerly bend down to look under the coffee table, when he heard the familiar click of billiard balls in the adjoining room. "She's not entirely contrite, then." With a characteristic smirk, he opened the door, but was brought up short by what he saw.  
  
Chloe had her back to him, leaning at full stretch to take a difficult shot. One foot was raised slightly, showing off the high black heels with their delicate ankle strap. Her long tight black skirt was slit to thigh level, showing just a trace of stocking top. The soft jersey material of the skirt clung in all the right places, framing the curves of her butt to perfection and giving a hint of garter belt underneath. Lex had to resist the primitive and unheard of urge to whistle. Perhaps he had misread the situation after all. Outwardly, of course, the famous Luthor reserve stood him in good stead, and he was able to say, with perfect calm,  
  
"Miss Sullivan. I believe you were asked to wait in the drawing room."  
  
Not bothering to look round, Chloe lined up her shot.  
  
"I got bored. There weren't any crayons."  
  
"Well, I am sorry. I'll have someone to look into buying out the nearest toy store should you visit again." The voice was calm, unyielding, velvet. Executing her shot perfectly, Chloe straightened and turned to face him.  
  
"One of these days, Mr Luthor, you will most assuredly win your coveted Best Hostess category in The Lady magazine." Her tone matched his perfectly, smooth and unruffled.  
  
"Pleasant as it always is to spend time sparring with you, Miss Sullivan, I am rather busy. Was there anything in particular you wanted," he let his eyes take her in, head to toe, noticing that the sheer black blouse she wore revealed a short basque underneath, lifting up her breasts into perfect semi circular supplication, "perhaps to apologise for your comment earlier?" Probably best if he dealt with this as efficiently as possible, before he forgot that she was only seventeen.  
  
"My comment... earlier... Oh, yes, Mr Luthor, that's it exactly!" She adopted the attitude of a small child waiting to be chastised, feigning embarrassment. Her voice dripping with honey, she continued, "I'm so sorry for saying that I wondered what you taste like. I just thought it and it kind of popped out without me realising." Resting her head on one side and glancing up at him from beneath lowered lashes, inching forward to just a few steps away from him, she asked, "Can you ever forgive me for being so forward and unladylike?"  
  
"Now I know you're joking Miss Sullivan. I don't believe for a second that you have ever worried about being ladylike in your life. Nonetheless, apology accepted." Lex found that he was smiling as he looked down at her. She was obviously trying to turn the whole thing into some kind of comic situation and so diffuse any tension between them. She probably had a date later, hence the sexy outfit. Relieved, he waited for her to make a move to leave, and was surprised when she pouted, lifting her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"Mr Luthor, you misjudge me. I'm not joking about anything." There was the fire and wantonness in her eyes again, and Lex suddenly became aware of just how near to each other they were standing.  
  
"Chloe, perhaps..." He was surprised when she lifted her finger to his lips, stopping his words. Her eyes were also focussed on his lips, and he caught a scent of something, familiar yet elusive, under the sophisticated perfume she was wearing. Brushing past him, she left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N: First off, can I just re-iterate how much I love getting reviews? All the feedback has been so very welcome, and has encouraged me to keep going with the story. So thanks generally for everyone's thoughts and advice.  
  
Hope - thanks once more for the advice and encouragement. See you at Naughty Seduction!  
  
kris - here you go, hope you enjoy it!  
  
caiomhe - thanks for the review, I'm glad to know the style is working well. It's a bit different from my other fic, but its always good to try new things!  
  
Sugi - I know! And in more ways than one! ;-)  
  
Alley Mack - So true, is there anything better than Bad Chloe when she gets going? Thanks for the encouragement. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve yet!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Stunned into silence, Lex stood perfectly still for a moment. Perhaps this was some kind of elaborate joke or trick. In his world, it was fairly normal for women he hardly knew to come on to him, out of lust or more mercenary motives, but this particular situation had come so far out of left field it had taken him completely unawares. Picturing her in the Torch office or in the Talon, chatting over a cup of coffee, he just couldn't put the puzzle together. Chloe doing something like this was as bizarre as Clark popping to his dealer's for a gram before a night out. If there was anything that particularly set the teenagers of Smallville apart from other kids their age (aside from their blemish free skin and shampoo-commercial- shiny hair), it was their almost tooth-aching old-fashioned values and blindness to the ways of the world.  
  
Lex suddenly realised that he had no idea where Chloe had gone. Spinning around, he headed for the drawing room, thinking that since she had left her things in there it was the most logical place for her to go. There was no sign of her, however. "Should have known." Checking down the hall, he noticed a small black bundle at the door to his office, which now stood open. Cursing under his breath, he strode towards his office, only to hear the phone ring.  
  
"Lex Luthor's office, Chloe Sullivan speaking."  
  
Rounding the doorframe, he was rewarded with an even more arresting sight than the last time he'd walked in on her. Chloe was standing on top of his desk, facing the door. The item on the floor was obviously her skirt, as now she was clad only in her shirttails and underwear. Still wearing the black heels, tanned legs cased in ephemeral stockings, she had struck a determined pose, legs apart, weight on one foot, the other pointing sideways giving Lex a view of smooth inner thigh between her garters, one hand on her hip and the other holding the phone to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, he's not available at the moment. No sir, I am aware of that. There was an emergency at the plant." Her voice was lower than normal, seductive, and she caught Lex's eye and winked as she lied.  
  
"Yes, I am Mr Luthor's new personal assistant." She laughed throatily. "Well, I'll look forward to it, sir." Lex tried to grab her, but she danced out of his reach on the desk and kept talking flirtatiously.  
  
"The paperwork, sir? Oh yes, he's asked me to stay and help him, but I've no idea when he'll get back. I could be here all night, the way things are at the plant, and I had so hoped to get a bubble bath and an early night tonight!" Lex redoubled his efforts to grab Chloe, running around the desk, realizing with whom she was speaking. Nimbly, she continued to evade him, her voice becoming wheedling and little girl-like.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir! You must be such a kind man! Oh yes, sir, I'll be sure to let him know!" Sticking her tongue out at Lex and suppressing a giggle, she wrapped up the conversation.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr Luthor, I will. Looking forward to seeing you, too." Throwing the handset to Lex to hang up, she retreated to the other end of the desk.  
  
"Why do you need such a huge desk, Lex? Is it because you bend beautiful ladies over it when you aren't working?"  
  
"This is rapidly becoming tiresome, Miss Sullivan. Will you please get down." His tone was dangerous, and Chloe could see anger flashing in his eyes. Counting any passionate reaction as a point to her, she continued,  
  
"Don't you want to know what your father said? He was almost disgustingly lecherous, by the way." she examined her fingernails, watching him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"That is not entirely surprising." He didn't want to let her win by appearing curious, but she continued without prompting.  
  
"He said that since you were obviously busy, it wasn't fair to keep me waiting around all night." Smirking, she walked up to stand squarely in front of Lex, looking down at him smugly.  
  
"Under the circumstances, he said that the paperwork he's asked you to do could wait until tomorrow and he would expect it the following day. So now you have the night off." Her tone dropped, and she licked her lips, ever so slightly. "What are you going to do with it?" Evading the question, Lex met her eyes and felt a pulse of electricity run down his spine. Shrugging it off, he replied as mildly as possible.  
  
"I won't say I'm not impressed, Miss Sullivan. Few people have ever manipulated my father. Will you please get down now? You're leaving heel marks on my desk."  
  
"Sure." she held her arms out to him, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Help a lady down?" Obligingly he reached up to grip her around the waist. Hooking one leg around him, she simultaneously slowed her descent and pulled herself into full body contact with him. Sliding down his body, she trailed the fingers of one hand lightly across his scalp, breathing heated air against the sensitive skin of his ear and neck, lips almost making contact. Feeling the definite beginnings of his arousal against her belly, she smiled against him.  
  
"For a guy with so much money, you'd think you could afford a decent toupee."  
  
Kissing his neck with the lightest of touches, she pulled out of his arms, leaving him to register the loss of her scent and the warmth of her body against his. At that moment Lex knew he was lost.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
[A/N: The next chapter is NC-17 and can only be seen at naughty- seduction.net, so if you want all the lovely smut, pop over to the NC-17 forum board for the full story. It'll be landing there in a few days, so look out! Otherwise Chapter 8 will be arriving here soon and (hopefully!) it will all continue to make sense minus one rating!] 


	7. Chapter 8

Angels Fear To Tread  
  
Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the somewhat confusing leap into Chapter 8. As you probably know, Chapter 7 is only available on the NC-17 board at the marvellous naughty-seduction.net. If anyone has any probs getting hold of it, mail me and I'll send you the link. Hopefully, this still works without Chapter 7, I'm sure you can all surmise what happened in the interim! Feedback & let me know what you think. Xx  
  
Malu - OMG, I was so excited when I got your review. I'm sorry I didn't get it in time to acknowledge it last chap. I love your site so very much - after I read Autumn People by Jenn I stumbled onto your site and got hooked on all the Chlexy goodness! Thanks for the encouragement, chica! X  
  
Jenny - Hey again, hope you got the link I sent you and managed to find the fic. More bad Chloe coming your way, hon!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Waking with a start, Chloe felt completely disorientated. Trying to see in the heavy darkness, she became aware of arms wrapped around her, warm breath on her neck, and another naked body pressed against hers. Momentary panic gave way to a sudden flash of remembrance. Shifting slightly at the dull ache between her legs, and with an extremely satisfied smirk, Chloe settled back into Lex's arms, and fell asleep.  
  
Lex awoke a couple of hours later to see her sitting up on the edge of his bed, seemingly trying to get her bearings.  
  
"Chloe, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm great. In fact, I'm marvellous!" A warm feeling of self- satisfaction spread through his body, and he reached out for her, hungry for her all over again. Turning, she leaned in and kissed him lingeringly, then pulled away from him.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, and your room is the size of my whole house. Where is it? I can't make it out."  
  
"Walk straight across from where you're sitting. Don't get lost."  
  
"I'm not one of your usual airheads, Lex. Although your instructions are complex and difficult, I feel that I can probably work this one out, given time." Chloe kissed him again, almost tempted to stay where she was. Unfortunately needs must, and she pushed up off the bed.  
  
Lex waited until he saw her form silhouetted in the bathroom light, then sank back into the pillow. A small smile of disbelief played across his lips, before he fell into a light sleep.  
  
Drifting in and out of wakefulness, he became aware that something was not quite right. Chloe had been in the bathroom far longer than he had expected, although he couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed. Reaching over and flicking on his bedside light, he squinted across at the bathroom door.  
  
"Chloe...?" No response. Sighing, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. A slight ache all over reminded him that Chloe had given him a damn good workout earlier. "As soon as she gets out of that bathroom..." Not bothering to cover himself, Lex walked over to the door and knocked gently.  
  
"Chloe, are you ok in there?" Still no response. Fear rising in his throat he tried the handle and found the door unlocked. The room was in darkness and his hand trembled over the switch for a hundredth of a second before he snapped the light on.  
  
She wasn't there. His eyes flicked to the window, but it was safely bolted from the inside. Years of tortuous training at his father's elbow had taught him to look first for history repeating itself, but it seemed that she was safe from that, at least. Horrible images of the day that she'd been thrown from his window by masked attackers flooded through Lex's mind, and he turned sharply away from the empty bathroom.  
  
Pulling on a pair of black silk pajama pants, Lex jogged out into the hall and scanned the corridor for any sign of her. Finding nothing, he began to systematically check the rooms, then headed downstairs. Becoming increasingly worried at each doorway, he was running through a variety of unpleasant scenarios of what could have happened to her, all the while hoping against hope that she was ok.  
  
The insistent ring of his office phone interrupted his search. Fighting to calm his breath, he strode to the desk and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Yes." For anyone unfamiliar with the Luthors' abilities as negotiators and strategists, the change, which had snapped over his demeanor in a matter of mere seconds, would have seemed eerie. His tone was even, controlled, and it would be impossible looking at the man now to deduce that a lover had recently disappeared from his house.  
  
"Mr Luthor." 


	8. Chapter 9

Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's asked for links to the other chapter. Hope you enjoy it, guys!  
  
Robyn - Thanks for the review, chica! Here's a kind of answer.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Relief and a sense of foreboding flooded through Lex's body, and he sank into his desk chair. Of course, he gave none of this away to the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Are you alright, Chloe?"  
  
"Fine, thank you, Mr Luthor." She sounded as unruffled as he, and the sense of impending unpleasantness fixed itself in Lex's stomach and refused to move.  
  
"So, we're back to last names, now. I thought we were past that stage."  
  
"I think its more appropriate, given the circumstances. I'm sure you'll appreciate that, when you hear what I have to say."  
  
"Well then, Miss Sullivan, please do tell me what this is all about."  
  
"Perhaps this will illustrate my point more effectively." Lex heard a click on the line, and then his own voice saying,  
  
"Chloe, are you sure this is what you want?" in the midst of some very heated sexual noises. He felt anger building in his chest, but held on to his control.  
  
"Mr Luthor, as I'm sure you can imagine, with a little creative editing this tape is worth a lot of money to any newspaper in the world." Her voice became a little snide. "Perhaps you should be more careful about which teenage virgins you choose to deflower."  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was resigned, but his mind was working overtime planning his next move.  
  
"What does anyone ever want you for? Come now, be serious." He had to bite his tongue at her patronising tone, but let her continue. "I want money. A steady supply, for the rest of my life. I'll call you again with the details."  
  
The phone went dead, and the anger and adrenalin he'd been holding back so effectively rushed over him, causing his hand to shake as he put down the receiver. Fighting it down, he made some notes on a nearby pad and started to make calls, trying not to look at the heel marks on his desk.  
  
Looking up from his desk twenty minutes later, Lex was unsurprised to see Clark Kent burst into his office.  
  
"Ah, the cavalry."  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry to disturb you, but its really important." Clark managed to look slightly sheepish, worried, pissed off and like a Levi's commercial all at once. "Chloe's gone missing, and I've been searching all night. I've been all over town, but I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her anytime since this afternoon?"  
  
"Calm down, Clark. I know exactly where she is."  
  
"How do you...." The confusion was writ large over Clark's features.  
  
"She was here earlier." Lex was hoping that he wouldn't have to explain too much about the events of that evening.  
  
"Why was she...."  
  
"That's not important now. The point is that your friend has been playing some very dangerous games indeed, and she's likely to get herself hurt. Maybe its best if she leaves town." He added darkly.  
  
"Umm, Lex, I think there's something you should know. Chloe isn't herself at the moment." Clark hurried on at Lex's derisive snort. "Its some kind of parasite affecting her brain, something to do with meteor rocks, I think."  
  
"I am finding it increasingly difficult to blame everything on those accursed rocks, Clark!" Lex snapped, anger finally breaking through. "Its about time you realised that most people will screw you over if you let them. People are not inherently good, as you seem to believe, and everyone will abandon you in the end. Its a fact of nature." Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Clark couldn't find his voice for a heartbeat, then forced himself to continue.  
  
"Lex, please, the parasite is making her behave like an entirely different person. A crazy person. Pete already nearly drove off a cliff tonight! If I don't find her she could kill herself somehow." Searching for a reaction in his friend's eyes, he found only cold indifference. "Look, if you know where she is, then at least tell me. She needs to get to the hospital."  
  
"Very well. Here's the address." Lex wrote it down on the back of a business card and looked down as he passed it to Clark. "If you'll excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Clark backed away, confused by Lex's veneer of coldness. He had just turned and was about to leave the office when Lex's voice stopped him short.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be going on a date with Lana tonight?" It was a low blow, and he didn't really know why he'd said it, maybe just because he was in a temper, and he wanted to hurt the boy who already had everything Lex had ever wanted.  
  
Clark's back straightened and his shoulders tensed. He didn't reply, just walked away.  
  
Lex waited until he heard the mansion door close and walked upstairs to dress. Grabbing his car keys and cell phone, he drove away from the mansion in the opposite direction to Clark. 


	9. Chapter 10

Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is it guys, last chapter! Its been so very much fun to write, and I have really appreciated each and every review that I've received along the way. Special thanks to you guys that looked up the extra chapter on n- s.net, or asked me for a link to it. I hope you liked the site as much as I do! There's a short epilogue coming in the next couple of days and then that's it until I get a handle on a sequel. I hope to have something new soon. Anyone that's on n-s.net, I posted a short nc-17 called "Tell Me", and all feedback is very welcome.  
  
Oh, I should also say that this also has a little tribute to "Identity", which is a top film. I don't own it, because if I did John Cusak would have certain very specific conditions written into his contract and I would be a very fulfilled girly!  
  
lelo - It was really good to get your opinion on the story, and thanks for the advice! I understand that the thoughts could be a bit confusing when they're set out like speech, and in future I'm going to use the more standard apostrophe set up, although I'm going to try to avoid putting first person thoughts in at all. This fic has been a real learning process for me, and I hope that you'll notice some improvement from the first chapter to the last.  
  
kris - thanks so much for sticking with the story m'dear! It really means a lot to me that you're waiting for the next instalment! Hope this last chapter answers your questions and fulfils your expectations.  
  
Jenny - Glad to hear it! More smut from me soon, promise!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The motel was one of the old fashioned kind, the kind that had had its heyday in the fifties and sixties before freeways took all the passing trade away. It had become the sort of place that Jerry Springer guests saved up and took their sisters to for a romantic getaway from the trailer park, the sort of place that wasn't too proud to charge by the hour. A place that asked no questions and told no secrets. Unless your name was Lex Luthor.  
  
Over the years he had had dealings with a number of unsavory characters, men and women that had sidled into Smallville, trying to be inconspicuous, and who had turned up on his doorstep hoping to sell information or to blackmail him. As such, on more than one occasion he had been to this seedy motel, or spoken to its occupants by telephone. When the number flashed up on his call ID, he immediately knew where Chloe was hiding.  
  
Sitting in his black Jaguar, tucked away just in front of the office, Lex debated whether to turn around and drive back home. Call Clark on the way and send him in to do his usual rescue routine. Carefully, he stripped off his leather driving gloves, pulling each finger in turn, and laid them on the seat beside him.  
  
He'd been furious with Clark, and he hadn't known why immediately. It had only dawned on him as he'd driven to the motel, cold fury pushing the car to even more than his usual breakneck speed, that he didn't want Chloe to be acting the way she did because she was infected with something. Even though she'd tried to blackmail him. He'd responded to her so strongly because she was beautiful, intelligent and feisty. Those were all her own characteristics, they weren't created by any parasite, and when all of this was over, she would still be the girl who was his equal in every way that mattered.  
  
But that didn't change the fact that she'd only wanted him because of an alien thing inside her body. Even worse, she'd only wanted him for his money, the characteristic he came across most often, and liked the least, in all the women he met. Even if he were to pursue her after she recovered, he would never be able to trust her again.  
  
With a small sigh, Lex opened the car door and slid out, black coat swirling behind him as he headed for the motel office.  
  
"Mr Luthor." The greasy-haired rat of a man practically rubbed his hands together when he saw Lex push through the door.  
  
"Larry."  
  
"What can I do for you tonight...." his eyes darted around, watching Lex's hand as he pulled out a fat black wallet. "sir?"  
  
"A friend of mine checked in tonight. Blonde girl, about so tall. Pretty."  
  
"Hmm, blonde girl, blonde girl. I don't seem to recall..." Larry mused vaguely, all the time watching Lex draw a few bills from the wallet and slide them across the desk. "Ah, yes, sir! She checked in late, wanted a TV in her room. I managed to get her one." he licked his lips slightly, a movement that didn't escape Lex's notice.  
  
"I need to see her, Larry. She and I have urgent business."  
  
"Oh no, Mr Luthor. I couldn't let you disturb the young... lady." Lex slid a wad of notes his way. "Of course if it were an *emergency*..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then. You'd better follow me." Taking the spare key for room number six, the little man led Lex through and out of the back door of the office. Stopping outside the right door, he gave Lex the key and a significant look, before returning to his warm desk. Lex stood in front of the door momentarily. Using one finger he pushed the number on the door back up to its rightful position, before letting it swing back down into the nine it had become. As quietly as possible, he slipped the key into the lock and turned the handle.  
  
She lay sleeping under a blanket of indeterminate color, arms flung above her head, face turned towards the door. Flickering colours from the TV set provided the only light in the room and dyed her skin a variety of vibrant shades. Closing the door behind him, Lex sat on the bed next to her and watched her for a moment. It seemed like weeks ago that he'd looked at her like this, way back before he'd carried her to his room. She slept in that careless way that little children have, hair mussed and mouth slightly open. Letting out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, he took hold of her upper arm so she couldn't run.  
  
"Chloe." she stirred and turned over, cheek laying against his hand. "Chloe. Wake up." Eyelids fluttered halfway open, and the forehead creased.  
  
"What." the word was a half moan, almost inarticulate.  
  
"Wake up Chloe, we need to go somewhere." Gentle, yet firm. He didn't want her to have time to work out that he was supposed to be angry with her.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe. Come on now. Get dressed." Releasing her arm, he began to grab random items of clothing and throw them onto the bed.  
  
"Lex, I had such a funny dream about you." Chloe began to pull on her clothes. Her voice was normal, gentle, suffused with sleep. If he could just keep her half asleep like this then the whole thing would be easy. It obviously took a while for the parasite to wake up.  
  
"You're still dreaming, honey." The endearment had slipped out all too easily, and yet he couldn't remember the last time he'd used one.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot. Even though you don't usually tell me to get dressed in my dreams." That gave him pause for a moment, but he shrugged the comment off. Now that she was dressed, he pulled her upright against himself, tucking his arm around her waist and letting her head droop onto his shoulder. "You smell nice." Chloe said happily, snuggling against him.  
  
"We're going for a drive now." He allowed himself the luxury of kissing her briefly on the top of her head, reminding himself sternly that there would be no more of this kind of nonsense in the morning. Carefully, he walked her to the car and strapped her in.  
  
"But my things, my car..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Its a dream, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. Silly me. I keep forgetting..." The motion of the car soon lulled her back to sleep. Lex drove with grim determination to Smallville hospital, anger and an as yet indefinable emotion turning his knuckles white. Pulling up outside the hospital, he undid her seat belt, then walked around the car to pick her up. Just as he'd gathered her in his arms, the only ambulance in Smallville suddenly started its siren and roared past them, rendering Chloe very much awake.  
  
"Lex?" The question turned to realisation and she started trying to wriggle free of his arms. "Let me go! Put me the fuck down!" People were turning and staring now, undoubtedly wondering what the evil, nefarious millionaire had done to poor little Chloe Sullivan. Lex tightened his grip and reflected grimly that if they knew the real story, they would probably still find some way to make it his fault. Backing through the hospital doors, he shouted at the nearest orderly.  
  
"Come here. This girl has some kind of infection that has affected her mind. She needs immediate attention." The orderly gaped as Chloe kicked and screamed.  
  
"I hate you! Let me go." Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, and she lashed out, dragging sharp nails across his cheek to leave livid red marks. A couple of drops of blood started to form in the scratches. "I hate you! Everyone hates you! I'm going to get you for this!" Hysteria made her voice high, unnatural, and her face twisted in anguish.  
  
"She may need to be restrained. Well, don't just stand there!" The orderly swallowed, nodded, and motioned Lex over to a bed he could put Chloe on. He watched her being wheeled away, still screaming out threats and imprecations. Not a flicker of pain or emotion had shown on his face throughout, and turning, he pushed through the double doors of the hospital into the darkness beyond. 


	10. Epilogue

Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
A/N - It's the epilogue at last guys! I got a lot of requests at n-s.net for a certain person to make an appearance, so I swapped 'Rush' and 'Prodigal Son' - plus it fitted really well with what I wanted to do here. Hope you like!  
  
kris - lol! You have been so great throughout! Hope this tides you over 'til the sequel! Seriously, babe, I have been all over the place worrying whether this was any good, and you've been super supportive and made a real difference. Thanks so much! Also, get your butt over to naughty- seduction.net - you'd totally love it. Xx  
  
Hi - Glad you like it. This is the end, unfortunately, but there will be a sequel with lots more Chlexy goodness, I promise!  
  
domarer-de-drago - so happy you liked it, even though there was no Malfoy in sight! Shame, though, it might be fun if he were Lex's little brother. Anyway, totally agree, smutty Chlex is marvellous! Chloe isn't in the comics, though, and I suppose that in our darkest heart of hearts Chlex shippers would like her to have something to do with Lex's descent into evil. It looks as though Helen gets that dubious honor, however. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Epilogue - Two Conversations  
  
Lana leant over the hospital bed to arrange the wildflowers that she had gathered. Long, sweet smelling hair brushed Chloe's arm and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Lana's face lit up as Chloe awoke. "I thought you were going to sleep right through my visit!"  
  
"Hey." Chloe smiled drowsily in reply. "They sure knock you out here."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad. My back is a little sore from where they took the thing out." A wince accompanied this, as Chloe shifted in bed.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Not really. I remember going to the cave with Clark, then..." she shook her head slightly, and Lana looked sympathetic.  
  
"Hey, guess what! Did you know it was Lex that brought you in to the hospital?"  
  
"You mean Clark didn't save me?" Without a trace of irony, they both allowed the strangeness of that concept to sink in.  
  
"I know. Its so weird, like the natural order of things is off. Clark's been moping around town all day looking lost. I'd feel sorry for him if I wasn't so mad."  
  
"What'd he do?" Chloe settled back on her pillow and let Lana drone on about Clark letting her down again. Eventually she drifted back to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lex steepled his fingers as he thought about the question that had just come from his speakerphone.  
  
"Well? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I was considering the question."  
  
"And? She sounds perfect. Sexy, strong, smart... what more do you want for chrissakes?" The voice sounded amused.  
  
"I can't trust her." He knew that it was probably a bad idea to give so much away, but the two of them had become unlikely confidants recently. Besides, there was no one else.  
  
"So? Use her and lose her, like all the others."  
  
"Its not that simple. And I'll thank you not to make sweeping generalisations about my love life."  
  
"Come on, its common knowledge. Anyway, if you think you're not up to the challenge..."  
  
"Don't go there." To anyone else, that would have been enough.  
  
"All I'm saying is, the next time I'm in Smallville I might look her up. She sounds hot."  
  
"You will do no such thing. I told you not to go there." Lex unconsciously touched the still-painful scratches on his face and winced slightly at the sensation.  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You?" Lex's rising annoyance expressed itself in a low growl, and the voice immediately turned apologetic. "Hey, hey. I'm only messing with you!"  
  
"This is a difficult situation. I don't need you complicating matters any further."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lucas."  
  
"Sure, later."  
  
Lex hit the button to turn off his speakerphone. 


End file.
